


Lullaby

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Rei and Misato again.This time with a daughter.





	Lullaby

A small girl with dark blue hair was trying to grab the attention of Her mothers.

"Mama! Mama! I'm hungry!"

"I want-

"Akeno! Akeno! Calm down!"

"But, Mama! I need food!"

Misato turned to her wife, "Do you think she's being bratty?"

"possibly."

"I suppose."

"Then again, She's our child."

"Would you consider Her a miracle?"

"Maybe."


End file.
